Me Without You
by fanofNC
Summary: A series of oneshots for some pairs in the whole series. Prompts and criticism accepted! New: In a world of soulmate marks, Anne and Gilbert find their way toward each other.
1. Ken Returns

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Kenneth?"

 _It would be more enjoyable if you weren't latching onto my arm._ But of course he couldn't say that. Fortunately, he didn't have to speak.

"Are you going to that dance the Smiths are holding to celebrate Beulah's engagement? The Smiths are so _ridiculously_ proud, and Beulah is so _ridiculously_ happy. _I_ don't see what's so glamorous about marrying a private like Beulah does."

Images of the war flashed before Ken's eyes. "Any man who has been through the war is honorable, Victoria," he said quietly. "Not fighting in it doesn't make anyone less respectable, either."

Victoria frowned. "Well, I just think there are so many _better_ choices out there." She traced a finger along the rank insignia on his cuff, ignoring him when he stiffened. "You _are_ going to the dance, aren't you? I heard you went to a harbour dance on the Island before the war. It must have been _awful_ boring. Aren't you glad you're going to a _real_ dance?

 _No, not if it's filled with people like you,_ Ken almost said out loud. "The dance was beautiful and memorable in its own way." He gave a half-hearted, wistful smile. "Beautiful."

Victoria frowned. The war was said to leave strange effects on men, but she never expected Kenneth Ford to be affected as well. No matter, he was still as handsome as he used to be, and she was currently the envy of Toronto, being walked home by Captain Ford. And she was going to continue to be the envy of Toronto, which is why she had to secure her spot on his arm for the dance before anyone else got it.

Before they reached her house.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "You know, Kenneth, if you _are_ going to the dance, you might want to find a partner soon. All the returned men are picking the girls one by one. You might not get one of you don't do something," she giggled, trying to slow Kenneth's brisk strides as they turned on her street.

"Perhaps I won't get one, and I'll just spend the night being a wallflower." He lifted his cap to her when they stopped in front of her house. "Good day, Miss Ross."

Victoria watched his retreating back with a sigh. She'd been trying to get a reaction out of him by mentioning Beulah's engagement- Beulah, who had been just as infatuated with Kenneth as every other girl, joining her on trips to the Ford mansion almost every day during the war. It certainly wasn't rude to inquire after him while they knitted socks for Red Cross, so they did it often, so that they could have first-hand news.

When Courcelette came and went, no letter arrived. They prayed, they cried, they fretted for three weeks. Then finally, a letter came, shortest among short letters, stating his safety and the urgent need to write to the Blythes, whoever they were. That day, Mrs. Ford sent them all home early. The Fords looked pretty shaken after that, and Kenneth's letters felt distant and rushed.

She felt like they lost him after Courcelette. He only seemed like his old self when he was with his family. So if war changed men, even ones like Kenneth Ford, she would pray to God every night that there might not be a Great War ever again.

* * *

"Hello? Anne, is that you?"

"Oh, thank goodness I got you on the line, Leslie. I've received your letter, and Gil and I have thought it appropriate to put you on long distance."

"You didn't have to, Anne! You could've written a letter instead."

"But I have reason to believe I know exactly what your son needs. And time is a rather... important factor in this."

"Whatever do you mean, Anne?"

"Well, I can't say it too plainly over this line, but let me make sure I didn't misinterpret what happened. You say Ken is changed?"

"Yes, and a good deal, too. He's so quiet and... brooding, now. Melancholy, even." Leslie paused. "Is Jem like that?"

"Brooding, yes, at times. It can't be helped, they've seen such awful things. But melancholy, no. What about his behavior towards other people?"

"Now that you mention it, it seems like he's distancing himself, from girls in particular. He used to have flocks of them around him- and he still does- but he used to flirt with them, just because he could. It's ridiculous, I used to wish he would settle down with one girl, but now part of me wants to see him flirt with all those girls again. At least I'll know he's alright."

Anne laughed. "Oh, he'll be alright. Now listen, Leslie. Pack up your family, and come to the House of Dreams for a visit. I'm sure you can all relax a bit, and Ken will know what to do."

Leslie frowned, though Anne couldn't see it through the 'phone. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I have my suspicions. Not even Gilbert knows everything. But if he did, I'm sure he would agree with what I'm doing. He knows that my instincts on matters of the h- well, these types of situations are usually correct. Besides, even if I'm wrong, Ken could use a break away from those girls."

"I suppose you're right. I'll go speak to him first, and I'll tell you if we come, alright?"

Leslie walked over to Ken's door and peeked in. For the second time that week, he was sitting at his desk, head resting in his arms. Leslie kissed his head softly. "If you're tired, you can go rest on your bed, dear." Ken sat up to look at her, and that was when she noticed that he had paper and ink in front of him. "Who were you going to write to?"

Ken watched her face for a few seconds before he looked out the window. "Rilla."

He said it so softly that at first, Leslie wondered if she misheard. "Rilla... Blythe?"

Ken's lips twitched. "One and only."

Leslie marveled at how ironic it was that she just had a conversation with Anne about this. No, Anne probably knew already, which is why she had called her, claiming it to be urgent. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"I-" Ken faltered. "I don't know." He buried his face in his arms again.

Leslie smiled to herself and bend down next to him. "Tell me what happened?"

"I saw her on a week of leave." Ken sat up again. "She- I- the dance, you know? That was when I noticed her, really noticed her. Then that week before I left for overseas- she was dressed so prettily, and she was mothering Jims, I realized that I love her. But I couldn't tell her, and right when Jims fell asleep, I was going to ask about Fred Arnold-"

"Who is Fred Arnold?" Leslie interjected.

"Someone rumored to be seeing her," Ken responded sullenly. "I was going to ask her if she cared for me. But Susan chose that moment to return from the store."

"Susan!"

"Yes, Susan." Ken gave a small smile. "She seemed to think that I was bothering Rilla- and really, I still don't know if I was. She started to tell the most ridiculous stories about us when we were little. I had to leave, you know. Rilla followed me to the porch, and I- I kissed her." He cleared his throat. "It wasn't proper, I know. And I asked her to promise me that she wouldn't kiss anyone until I returned."

"Well, that was... quick."

"She did promise. And we've written letters- but I'm not sure- I don't know if she kept the promise, or knows how much that promise meant to me, or if she even cares about me at all."

"Did you write to her? Tell her you've returned?"

Ken waved a hand over his paper. "I tried. No words would come."

"Well, if she somehow found out that you were back and didn't go to her, what would she think?"

"I don't know!" Ken ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly agitated. "I don't know if she _wants_ to see me!"

"How about this." Leslie placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll travel to the Island and stay at the old House of Dreams for a while. We could use a rest away from the big city, and you can go see Rilla- if you need to."

Ken gave her a relieved smile. "Thanks, Mother."

"Start packing, dear? I'll go tell Per and Father."

Ken kissed her hand. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

The train ride to the Glen was quieter than the other times, mostly because Ken was so quiet. Persis remembered fondly how he used to point out things in the landscape that he learned about in class, teaching her to recognize them like he could, or chatting about the latest football record, or teasing the life out of her.

But today, he was simply watching the land flash by. The war changed all of them, him especially. She knew he had seen indescribable horrors at the front that she couldn't even imagine. All the same, she wished Ken was more cheery. They _were_ going back to the House of Dreams, after all. It was a simply magical place.

Later, when they were driving down the country road by the shore to their house, it was still unusually quiet with the Fords. In the old days, with such a picturesque scene, someone might've recited a poem. But on this day, everyone was admiring the beauty on their own, having no interest in conversation. Owen Ford looked and saw the old story of John and Persis Selwyn play out in front of his eyes. Leslie remembered the time she saw Anne dancing freely along the beach.

Persis was busy watching the emotions flicker over her brother's face as he watched the revolving light flash through the clouds. He closed his eyes. "Tomorrow," he whispered.

Whatever that meant.

* * *

To say Ken was nervous would have been an enormous understatement. Yet most would have scoffed at the thought. What, Kenneth Ford nervous about a girl? Why, the world must have turned upside down!

But yes, he was nervous. He knew he should've written Rilla. But as he explained to his mother, no words would come. Pathetic for an author's boy. But it was the bold truth.

And he still wasn't sure if she had promised her heart to another while has had been gone. He dared not ask someone else, because if word got out, someone like Irene Howard might set up a trap for him. He knew Irene wasn't on best terms with Rilla. Quite frankly, he was finished with all the Victorias, Beulahs, and Jennys. If only he could have Rilla! She was such a lovely woman compared to those others, despite having been born away from the city. Perhaps that was what made her this way. He had once heard Uncle Gil call his wife Queen Anne, after all, and Rilla was a Daughter of Anne.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the path to the Blythe porch. He had to wait a few seconds after he knocked before the door was opened. It was Rilla, looking slightly irritated that there was a caller. Perhaps there was no other person in the house. Well, if that's the case, he was going to use it in his favor, the best he could.

"Rilla-my-Rilla." Hours, days, weeks spent over this one moment, and this was the best he could do?

She gasped. "Ken."

He took a step closer, thinking over his next words carefully before taking her hand. "Is it Rilla- _my_ -Rilla?"

Her big brown eyes were flooding with emotion, her form practically shaking. "Yeth."

He put his arms around her, and in that moment, with Rilla wrapped in his arms, he had no doubt that no matter what happened next, if she was with him, then he would live happily ever after.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction for the AoGG fandom, so reviews, criticism included, are welcome!**

 **As I'm new to writing for this fandom, I don't have many ideas. If you have a prompt for me, I'll welcome it! There are some guidelines in my profile. (The three-authors rule does not apply here, as only one of us is interested in this fandom.) I will probably be writing a two-shot next, one that is a Modern AU, maybe with yet another twist. Maybe, if you have sharp eyes, you can tell my twentieth-century-style writing is a bit awkward. A lot of the feeling I want to convey has to be done so without using modern day slang. Fortunately, kslchen helped me smooth out the wrinkles and made things historically accurate, so a shoutout to her!**

 **Once again, any suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Anne and Gilbert- Soulmate! AU

_He'd managed to get on his mother's lap while she was writing something. When she rolled up her right sleeve, he saw some markings._

 _"What's that?" he'd asked, wriggling around to get into a comfortable spot._

 _His mother smiled at him, showing him the numbers on her upper arm._

360617

 _She took his finger and pointed to the digits. "Do you see these six numbers?"_

 _He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Three, six, zero, six, one, seven!"_

 _"Very good!" His mother unrolled her other sleeve. "Now see these letters?"_

 _"Um, that's... J and B, right?" He'd frowned a little. He'd always found numbers easier._

 _"Yes, Gilbert. Now, listen very closely. When you reach your fifteenth summer solstice-"_

 _"What's that?" Gilbert interrupted._

 _She laughed. "Right, sorry. Have you noticed how in the summer, the sun is in the sky for a longer time, and in the winter, the day is shorter?"_

 _Gilbert wrinkled his nose. "Yes. I thought I could eat dinner when I got home after it was dark but it wasn't time yet."_

 _"Summer solstice is the day of the year with the longest sunlight, and winter solstice is the day with the longest night. Do you understand?"_

 _Gilbert nodded. "I think so. What happens on my fif- fifteenth-" goodness, that word was hard to pronounce "-summer sol- something?"_

 _"You get two letters on your left arm. They are the initials of you soulmate."_

 _"Momma!" Gilbert complained, exasperated. "Too many new words in one day!"_

 _She nodded solemnly. "Right, sorry. Initials are the first letter of each word, and a soulmate is like your best friend. They'll understand you better than anyone else, and you'll marry them and keep being best friends."_

 _"Like Daddy to you, Momma?"_

 _"Yes, like Daddy to me. See? J stands for John, and B stands for Blythe."_

 _Gilbert nodded slowly. "So... my soulmate is not Charlie, even though he's my best friend."_

 _His mother laughed uncontrollably. "No, he's not your soulmate."_

 _Gilbert grinned, satisfied. "Good. I got scared. What about the numbers, Momma?"_

 _"The numbers," she replied, sobering, "stand for your soulmate's birthday. Those appear on your eighteenth winter solstice."_

 _"Why do we need to know their birthday?"_

 _"Because, darling, there might be a lot of people with the same initials."_

 _"But can't there be people who have everything the same? How who you know who goes with who?" He frowned. "Or something like that."_

 _His mother smiled at him. "Well, first of all, they would have your initials, too. Then, you would feel a natural friendship with them that you have with no one else."_

 _Gilbert put his head on her chest. "I hope I find my soulmate, Momma."_

 _"You will, darling. You will."_

And today is the day. The day he receives his first clue of the identity of his soulmate. His best friend, the one who understands him.

The one that's not Charlie.

He has to crack a smile at the memory. Charlie will also be getting his mark today. He wonders what his soulmate will be like. He cannot imagine any girl in Avonlea who would be suitable for the remarkable qualities of Charlie Sloane.

But what about himself? What would his own girl be like?

He's so wrapped in his thoughts that he hasn't noticed the black ink swirling on his left arm.

He wonders, for a brief moment, where the ink came from.

Then his thoughts move on, trying to guess the letters that are being formed. It looks like an H, but not quite... oh, it's an A!

He's excited, now. Her name starts with an A. Clue one down!

He watches in fascination as the ink begins to twist, almost as if it were alive.

S.

So now, all he has to do is find a girl that clicks with him and named A- S-.

Not a great prospect, but he's content as he settles down to sleep.

* * *

"Katherine, dear, would you like the blueberry pie or the cranberry pie?"

"I'll have the blueberry." She takes the plate from Anne. "What's the occasion?"

"It's my eighteenth winter solstice, Katherine." Anne sits down and grins at her companion. "It's so exhilarating."

Katherine waves her fork at Anne. "No, I don't believe so. I got my second mark five winters ago and am not any closer to meeting this D.E. It's just another indicator, Anne, that will help you make sure he's the right one. In the meantime, it serves no purpose."

Anne laughs. "Oh, Katherine, you make it sound so prosaic and not one bit romantic."

Katherine shakes her head. "It really isn't, Anne."

"Do you remember how we used to dream about finding our soulmate?" Anne asks after eating some pie.

Katherine smiles fondly. "You used to say that when a dark, handsome stranger comes, he would introduce himself to you, and his name would match the initials you have. You'll be great friends, and when his birthday comes to pass, you'll give him a present, so he'll know it's you, and happily-ever-after."

"And you, Katherine, said that you'll just meet him and eventually figure it out." Anne smiles. "We had quite the time with our imaginations in the Home for Girls, didn't we?"

"I didn't; you did. I just got you out of scrapes."

"Do you know, Katherine, that I've always thought of you as my older sister?"

"And you were the first family I had, Anne." Katherine pauses. "Which reminds me, Miss Patty said she'll take me along with her when she goes 'globe-trotting' with Miss Maria, and she asked if I wanted to bring anyone else! Will you go with me?"

Anne shakes her head remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Katherine, but I got accepted into college here, so I can't leave. Besides, 'globe-trotting' has never appealed to me as it has to you. Miss Patty and you were very kind to offer, though."

"She really is the best. It's hard to forget she's just a landlady. Oh, Anne, maybe you can stay at Patty's Place while we're traveling and you're studying here! The house has been kept well, and I know you'll love it! But," she sighs, "I'll miss you while we're away, Anne Shirley."

Anne bounds up and hugs her. "I'll miss you too, Katherine Brooke. Well keep in touch, especially since there are so many new things popping up everywhere. Come on, let's go to the park. I want to be in the company of trees when I get my new mark."

Upon reaching the park they find a young apple tree. They sit on the boulder beside it, and Anne rolls up her left sleeve.

"Today I find out your birthday, G.B.," she says to her arm. "I wonder if you already know mine?"

Katherine leans against the tree. "Do you always talk to your arm?"

"No, I don't," Anne replies indignantly. "I talk to _him_." She rolls up her right sleeve, checking for ink. "Do you think you'll meet your soulmate on this trip around the world?"

Katherine shrugs. "I don't know. But if I do, I hope it means that he loves to travel, too. I will be a bit disappointed otherwise."

Anne nods. Then she gasps. "Oh, Katherine, look!" She points to her upper arm, where ink starts to swirl and slowly form shapes.

 _731027_

"Wasn't that fascinating?" Anne whispers reverently.

Katherine wraps an arm around Anne's shoulders. "Happy winter solstice, Anne."

* * *

 _Three Witches' Coven_. What a name for a bookstore! Gilbert deems it worthy enough to provide the next present for his girl.

Not that he's found her, of course. Every time a lady is introduced to him, he holds his breath until the reveal of her name. Needless to say, his mother had to remind him to breathe quite a few times.

His current behavior only adds more to the many proofs that Gilbert Blythe is impatient for the arrival of that day. He's on extra-alert today, as today is the fifteenth of March. Not that statistics have shown that one is more likely to meet one's soulmate on their birthday, but it would certainly feel very romantic.

Hence his trip to a bookstore. He wants to buy a book for her this year. Last year it was an enamel heart necklace, and the year before that was an apple that he'd carved from dry applewood and painted himself. Who knows if she'll like something like that, but he'd been decorating the apple with such care that he decided he should save it for her. The year before _that_ was a bundle of pressed flowers.

You get the idea.

He has made up his mind that he would get a book this year, because he's sure that it's impossible for his soulmate to not love reading. They can't be soulmates otherwise.

What she would like to read is something he had a hard time deciding on. A book of poetry? Keats, maybe? Or a book of verse? _Bingen on the Rhine_ was one of his favorite reads from his days of naïveté.

He discovers, upon entering the shop, that there was no-one at the checkout stand. Wandering around, he sees a young woman with her back to him, sorting books on the shelf.

"Excuse me."

Despite his (nonexistent) attempts to announce his presence, the girl starts in surprise, and, whirling with surprising speed and agility, whacks him with the book in her hands.

"Ow," he mutters, rubbing his forehead.

The girl's grey-green eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I was organizing books and must not have heard you coming." She winces. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Gilbert grins at her. "Can I see that book you're holding?"

"Of course." She glances at him. I'll be at the counter if you need anything. My name is Anne."

 _A_.

Well, it's worth a shot.

"I'm Gilbert." He holds up the book, _Great Expectations_. "Do you mind showing me the other classics are before you return to your post?"

The girl watches him for half a beat, then turns away. "Follow me."

She speaks again as they walk through the shop. "So, who is this book for?"

"My soulmate." Gilbert can't keep in the grin that came with saying that.

"Ah, I see. Well, what would she like to read?" Anne asks as they stop by a shelf.

"Well, that's the thing." He leans against the shelf behind him. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I don't know. Haven't met her yet, see."

"Oh." A pause. "So you're buying her a present beforehand?"

"Yeah. Is that cheesy?"

Anne laughs. It's a delightful laugh, Gilbert thinks. "No, not at all. I think it's sweet. I write letters to him myself."

"So you haven't met him yet either?"

"No." Anne smiles. "I wonder if he'll like books."

"Well, you evidently like books, so he's bound to like them too."

"I certainly hope so."

The more he talks with Anne, Gilbert realizes, the more intrigued he is. He's going to make one more risk.

"Might I ask for your last name, Miss Anne?"

"Shirley, my good sir. Why do you ask?"

He can't believe it. _A.S._ And they seem so much alike!

"Am I mistaken in wishing you a happy birthday?"

Anne gasps. "No." She grins at him. "Might I have _your_ full name, Mr. Gilbert?"

He tips his imaginary hat at her playfully. "Gilbert Blythe at you service, my lady. Born on the twenty-seventh of October."

"It really is you," Anne whispers. She steps forward to wrap Gilbert in a tight hug. At the same time, Gilbert extends the book towards her.

Not the smooth meet he had dreamed of.

Gilbert chuckles awkwardly. "Yes, it is me." He rubs his neck. "So, uh... do you want to pick a book for your birthday present? I got you gifts for your birthday every year since the day I knew, and they're all waiting at my house."

Anne smiles at him shyly. "Okay, but I think meeting you is a rather nice present." She tugs him towards the counter. "I have the letters with me though. I wrote them every year on your birthday, and occasionally when I'm in the mood."

"That eager to meet me, eh?"

That earned him a jab in the ribs.

 **AN: Thank you for reading to the end! Since you're already here, I would greatly appreciate it if you tell me what you thought of the oneshot :).**

 **Additional thanks and credit go to kslchen, who helped me a great deal through the planning and writing of this story! Also, thanks to everyone who left a kind word on the first oneshot!**


End file.
